In activities such as cycling, wind surfing, rock climbing, in-line skating, auto racing, jogging, and within handicapped populations there occurs a problem when the individual does not wish to stop their activity or is unable to use their hands to rehydrate themselves. For a cyclist, it is known to employ removable drinking bottles or the like that may be removably mounted along the bicycle frame to be removed by the rider during use of the bicycle. However, such water bottles have several disadvantages and limitations associated with their use. For example, one problem associated with the use of the type of devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,638 (Shimano) and 4,386,721 (Shimano), is that use of the device diverts the rider's attention from the road for both removal and return of the bottle to its support cage or holder. During consumption of the fluid the rider's vision and attention is distracted from the road or terrain. In addition the rider is forced to steer and balance the bicycle with only one hand. It is also necessary for the rider to change their body position from a more optimum position to a more compromised position.
Devices for storing and/or dispensing fluids, such as water, are well known within the art and have had various forms and functions over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,218 (Wery), discloses a pressurized fluid dispensing device for storing and dispensing pressurized fluid. The device has a vessel which is generally described as wedged-shaped and is designed to fit into a specific location on a conventionally designed bicycle frame. Once the vessel is pressurized it is then inserted into a cage which then actuates a check valve which allows the fluid to flow through a flexible tube to the bite valve. The bite valve is controlled by either biting the valve or pinching with the fingers. This arrangement is limited to conventional bicycle frames and will not accommodate newer more radical styles. Other features lacking from this design are: (1) a relief valve which visually and auditorily lets the user know when they have reached the appropriate pressure for the device to function, (2) a quick connecting/disconnecting clip member which locks the vessel to the cage thereby keeping the check valve open and securing the vessel in the cage while covering rough terrain, (3) a vessel shape other than one that is wedged or V-shaped, (4) vessels with only one orifice thereby reducing the chance of leakage, and (5) shapes and sizes which would not limit this device to bicycling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,231, issued Jun. 1, 1993, discloses an apparatus which acts as holder or cage for a flexible walled vessel. The cage has at least one compression element movably mounted relative to the holder means and movable between a first position and a second position where when moved to the second position substantially compresses the vessel forcing the liquid out of the vessel through a check valve which prevents back flow to the individual via tubing. The arrangement shown in this patent would appear to require an individual to squeeze or pump the compression element each time the individual desires a drink. This would fatigue the rider's grip and limits the rider to a discontinuous flow of liquid. Further, this device is limited to individuals who have use of their hand(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,591, issued Nov. 5, 1991, discloses a inflatable bladder with an conduit and valves for conveying the beverage to the individual. The patent describes an arrangement where the liquid is forced into the bladder with an auxiliary hand pump and a check valve. Once full the hand pump is then removed and the system is complete. One drawback of this device is that the bladder does not completely empty itself, this leaving a medium available for the growth of bacteria. Further this system does not allow the individual to refill the system while performing their activity. Also, cleaning the system would appear to be time consuming and difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,635, issued Mar. 28, 1989, discloses a water supply apparatus for use by a bicyclist employing a diaphragm-type pump located at the end of a piece of tubing, the other end of which is connected to a water bottle. The pump is operated by manipulating a lever located on the handlebars. The tubing directs the beverage to a mouth piece which may be reached by the rider's mouth. This arrangement appears to require a substantial amount of pumping and does not allow for quick refills while the individual is performing their activity. Furthermore this limits the individual to a discontinuous flow of fluid, and the individual must have use of their hands to operate the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,339, issued Mar. 27, 1990, discloses a water supply apparatus which employs pleated bellows which are mourned to one end of a vessel which contains the beverage. The bellows are pumped to pressurize the inside of the vessel thereby displacing the liquid out to a valve via tubing, to a mouth piece located on the handle bars. This invention appears to require a substantial amount of pumping to maintain the pressure and does not allow for quick refills while the individual is performing their activity. Further, the individual must have use of their hands to operate the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,681, issued Apr. 24, 1979, discloses a washing apparatus for cleaning the lenses of goggles, worn by motorcyclists. The patent describes a pressurized vessel which has a flexible tube running to a jet spray nozzle located on the visor of the helmet. The spray is controlled by a finger actuated control valve This device does not allow for quick refills while the individual is performing their activity. Further, the individual must have use of their hands to operate the system.
Other representative patents disclosing liquid dispensing systems for use by bicyclists and others are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 581,767, issued May 4, 1897, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,223, issued Dec. 1, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,653, issued Aug. 25, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,333, issued Aug. 5, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,446, issued Jul. 18, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,812, issued Jun. 20, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,130, issued Feb. 13, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,681, issued Apr. 24, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,790, issued Jul. 3, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,552, issued Jun. 23, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,566, issued Jun. 23, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,636, issued Sep. 1, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,157, issued Jul. 20, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,174, issued Nov. 16, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,721, issued Jun. 7, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097, issued Dec. 13, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,638, issued Apr. 10, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,087, issued Oct. 1, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,098, issued Dec. 16, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,051, issued Jan. 5, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,905, issued Apr. 26, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,813, issued Feb. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,933, issued Mar. 21, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,635, issued Mar. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,240, issued May 16, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,781, issued Aug. 1, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,339, issued Mar. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,859, issued May 29, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,668, issued Jun. 5, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,855, issued Jul. 2, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,709, issued Aug. 20, 1991.
From the previously mentioned patents it has been desirable to have a pressurized fluid dispensing device which would eliminate the problems and limitations associated with the prior devices discussed above, the most significant of the problems being associated with the use of such devices in activities where it is desired to rehydrate without the use of the individual's hands, have a continuous flow of fluid available, and have a method of quickly refilling the system.